


A garden, only for you

by Fairytale108



Series: Universe The only reason [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder Fall redemption arc, F/F, Idiots in Love, RWBY - Freeform, Redemption, This Is STUPID, cinder is stupid, garden, i love you Cinder but you are idiot, redemption arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytale108/pseuds/Fairytale108
Summary: Un pequeño momento perdido, ubicado entre el capítulo cuatro y cinco de la historia "The only reason" Advertencia Yuri. ( Universo The only reason)
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Character(s)
Series: Universe The only reason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674946
Kudos: 1





	A garden, only for you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están todos?
> 
> Bueno veran, este one shot es una tontería en realidad. Fue un fragmento que decidí quitar del borrador del capítulo cinco en "The only reason" cuando estaba editándolo. La cuestión es que no agregaba nada importante a la historia por lo que decidí dejarlo a un lado y desecharlo como un borrador más. En vista de que los últimos capítulos de la historia principal pueden ser un poco pesados de leer, decidí adaptar este fragmento perdido como un one shot que se ubica temporalmente entre el capítulo cuatro y cinco.
> 
> Es un pequeño regalo para ustedes, por apoyar tanto mi historia, es algo que aprecio mucho.
> 
> Si bien no es muy largo y no aporta mucho a la historia original, espero que lo disfruten. Dejen sus comentarios abajo.
> 
> OST para este one shot Theme from 'Up' de Michael Giacchino | String Quartet Cover
> 
> !Chau!

Con una calma envidiable los tibios rayos del sol atravesaban la salvaje montaña, pacíficos caían sobre la tierra y acariciaban la corteza de los cipreses, el sereno de la mañana impregnaba sus hojas con las cristalinas gotas de roció que emanaban frescura con cada toque dándole la bienvenida a la niebla que se presentaba sin falta para visitar el follaje del bosque.

Llevaba al menos dos horas leyendo aquellas notas y garabatos de la libreta de Tessa, la pelinegra se había despertado muy temprano debido a las pesadillas que solían asecharla cada noche, eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre, a veces solo se sentaba en la sala o en las sillas del jardín para pensar en lo miserable que era, pero esa mañana en particular encontró las anotaciones de la castaña sobre jardinería.

Eran aburridas en un principio, pero Tessa estaba tan decidida en cultivar esas tales prímulas que pensó que debería prestarle más atención, al cabo de un rato encontró que era ... ¿interesante?... tal vez no lo llamaría así, tal vez era solo curiosidad, sin embargo ahí estaba, realmente interesada por el tema.

Levanto la vista de su lectura al escuchar que Tessa se acercaba desde la entrada de la cabaña, una sonrisa ya se había extendido en su rostro cuando se sentó en la mecedora del frente — ¿Pesadillas otra vez? — preguntó en voz baja.

Cinder solo asintió y devolvió su atención a los garabatos de la libreta, los bocetos de Tessa eran perfectos, cada línea trazada en lápiz para crear una imitación en papel de aquella planta era delicada, simple e impecable, incluso en esto la castaña era perfecta, le ponía tanta dedicación a las cosas que hacía, que era imposible ignorar su entusiasmo — Tus dibujos son...decentes —

Ante esto Tessa se echó a reír usando una mano para contener su risa — Gracias — se encogió de hombros con un gesto tierno al notar que leía sus anotaciones — Tienes una manera muy particular para dar elogios —

Decidió continuar husmeando en sus apuntes sin decir nada, no le diría lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla reírse, en su lugar pregunto — ¿Por qué no has conseguido cultivar estas plantas? —

— ¿La prímulas?, Bueno en realidad son flores salvajes, una variedad de flores silvestres que suele crecer en lugares rocosos o montañas empinadas, es una flor hermosa, son todo un reto — otra sonrisa adorno el rostro de Tessa, la de ojos ambarinos elevo una ceja sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Cinder no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea que cultivar aquellas particulares flores, con la finalidad de aprender un poco de agricultura espió a la castaña cuando trabajaba en su jardín o huerta, el espionaje no era su mejor habilidad, para eso solía tener ayudantes que solían ser sus ojos y oídos, pero hacerlo por si solo podría ser algo complicado para ella, la manera de observar a Tessa no fue muy sutil, no cuando la castaña la sorprendió viéndola como si se tratara de un animal acechando a su presa. Entonces pronto la pelinegra había sido descubierta en su oscuro plan de aprender agricultura.

Tessa le pregunto si quería ayudarla para aprender y esta se negó, su negación e irritación duro unos veinte minutos antes de que volviera con herramientas de jardinería hacia la castaña, esta sonrió sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto y Cinder solo la miro con desdén, ocultando su genuina curiosidad.

Había intentado quemar las lombrices cuando las encontró en la bodega de Tessa. A la pelinegra le parecieron asquerosas, babosas, húmedas y sin ninguna gracia, más tarde después de que la castaña la detuviera de incendiarlas vivas, le explico entre risas y suspiros de alivio que estos "asquerosos animales" se usaban para purificar la tierra y hacerla más fértil, por eso tenía un pequeño criadero en la bodega. A Cinder no le hacía nada de gracia tener que tocarlas.

Semanas después escondido entre los grandes abetos encontró un pequeño terreno muy cerca de la cabaña donde podría llevar a cabo su plan. Le haría un jardín a Tessa, con múltiples prímulas, no era por ninguna razón en particular pensó para sí misma, solo sería entretenido y le ahorraría algo de tiempo a la castaña.

Como no dormía mucho, se levantaba en la madrugada a trabajar en su pequeño y malvado proyecto, también aprovechaba cuando Tessa salía a hacer compras o alguna otra cosa al pueblo para ceñirse en aquel pedazo de tierra. Se tomó el tiempo para prepararlo correctamente. Lo escarbo, lo abono e incluso robo algunas lombrices de Tessa para que fertilizaran la tierra. Con sumo cuidado, teniendo orden en una pequeña hilera sembró las semillas de prímula.

Ninguna de las malditas semillas germino, a pesar de haber estado siguiendo las instrucciones de jardinería de Tessa y estudiar sus notas. Cinder enfureció, casi escupió fuego, nunca debió haber intentado hacer un estupidez como esa.

Dos semanas después lo volvió a intentar, después de leer meticulosamente sobre el ambiente en la que solían florecer aquellas estúpidas plantas, preparo el terreno de forma diferente. Tomo algunas rocas y las coloco al lado de su línea de sembrado, imitando donde estas solían nacer entre las montañas, incluso depuro el suelo con algunas de sus llamas para purificarlo, trajo la porquería de lombriz otra vez añadiéndola en diferentes zonas de la tierra.

Una mañana Cinder encontró su primer brote naciendo, sintió un éxtasis inexplicable, casi se lo dice a Tessa pero recordó que era una sorpresa, se tomó el cuidado de aquellos brotes muy enserio, no las abandono, les dio seguimiento, las abono y rego con delicadeza, incluso elimino la maleza para que estas no las ahogaran con sus raíces, siempre tuvo cuidado de ellas. Durante las siguientes semanas los pequeños botones empezaron a nacer desordenadamente hinchando el corazón de la pelinegra con una pequeña felicidad. Lo había logrado.

**\------**

Cinder entro a la cocina donde la castaña hervía agua para hacer algún te, cuando esta puso su atención en la pelinegra noto que esta estaba a cierta distancia de ella y que escondía las manos en su espalda.

Tessa ladeó la cabeza — ¿Si? —

— ¿Qué? — dijo Cinder a la defensiva.

La castaña volvió a reírse por la cara desdeñosa de Cinder, sin embargo esta tenía algo en particular, las mejillas estaban cubiertas por un leve sonrojo, torcía la boca con un tic que intentaba ocultar bajo el rápido y nervioso parpadeo que definitivamente no podía esconder.

— Nada. Solo estas algo misteriosa — Tessa señalo hacia Cinder — ¿Traes algo ahí? — la pelinegra puso la espalda rígida, pero se relajó después de un suspiro.

— Si — dio uno pasos al frente para acercarse a ella y le mostro lo que traía en las manos. En una pequeña maseta de barro, sumergida en tierra fresca se cernía una maravillosa prímula, pétalos redondos y bien formados, rosada en los bordes, color vino oscuro en el centro, con un bonito y encendido botón amarillo.

Tessa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la sonrisa pronto se asomó mostrando una blanca dentadura - Cinder, cultivaste una prímula - anuncio sin dejar de mirar aquella planta de colores particulares.

— En realidad cultive varias — elevo un hombro como quitándole importancia — están en un pequeño terreno muy cerca de aquí, la mayoría están empezando a florear, te lo mostrare más tarde, pero esta fue la primera — Tessa agacho la mirada para contemplarla con más atención.

— Oh Cinder, es increíble... — hizo una pausa mirando aquella planta como hipnotizada — eres asombrosa —

La aludida hizo otro encogimiento de hombros escondiendo otro leve sonrojo — Son tuyas — elevo las manos para entregarle la maseta.

— ¿Qué? — Tessa la miró fijamente.

— Son tuyas — repitió obviando las palabras.

La castaña la observo un rato antes de ampliar su sonrisa aún más, Cinder pensó que debían dolerle las mejillas de tanto sonreír, un atisbo de orgullo le lleno el pecho al pensar eso. Con sumo cuidado tomo el regalo que le ofrecía, lo miro con cariño.

— Esto es... — resoplo — gracias Cinder — le dio otro cariñoso vistazo y se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia ella. Cuando la vio acercársele Cinder inhaló bruscamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, a la pelinegra se le olvido respirar, se quedó quieta como una roca.

Tessa se apoyó de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra la cálida superficie de la mejilla de Cinder, duro solo un par de segundos, la castaña se echó hacia atrás mostrando esa tierna sonrisa. La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí como una piedra inútil.

— Gracias Cinder — repitió envolviendo las manos en su pequeño regalo.

La de mirada ambarina la observo irse de la cocina como si se tratara de una niña con una muñeca nueva. Permaneció observando, sus dedos rozando su propia mejilla con lentitud. ¡Qué tontería! pensó para sí misma, mientras el fantasma de una sonrisa traicionera se asomaba en sus labios.


End file.
